


Brought enough eyes for the rest of the class [Fanart]

by disgustiphage



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, fun with true forms, monstery angel and demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustiphage/pseuds/disgustiphage
Summary: Black & white collection of mostly eldritch-y Aziraphale and demonic snake Crowley sketches.





	Brought enough eyes for the rest of the class [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> i never really thought about posting my fanart here until i started seeing it more, recently. so, why not!

I like to imagine that containing their celestial forms entirely within their human bodies is a bit difficult, so they put on a sort of glamour that fools others' eyes into simply not noticing anything's up.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Beelzeboss._

_"We're closed."_


End file.
